1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage container for a paint roller including a paint applying roll which encloses the paint roller on all sides.
2. Description of the Background
A storage container for a paint brush is disclosed in German Pat. No. 3,306,181. This container has the drawback that since it is intended for containing a solvent which absorbs paint adhering to a a paint applying device, it becomes soiled after being used only one time and must be replaced.
Moreover, this prior art container is hardly suitable to accommodate paint rollers since the amount of solvent necessary to absorb the paint from a paint roller is unsuitably large. It is moreover undesirable that the paint-applying roll be impregnated with a solvent when it is taken up again for use. Clearly, in such a situation the solvent has to be initially removed which definitely complicates and unnecessarily prolongs the operation.